gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Password
1961-1967: (insert celebrity #1) CELEBRITY #1: And this is my partner (insert contestant #1) (insert celebrity #2). CELEBRITY #2: And this is my partner (insert contestant #2); and we're all here to play Password. Yes, it's Password! Brought to you this evening by sponsor name here. And now here's your host on Password, Allen Ludden! 1971-1974: From Hollywood, it's the word game of the stars: Password! This week starring (insert celebrity names). And here is your host, Allen Ludden! '''1975 (Password All-Stars):' Competing today for $25,000 in the Grandmaster Tournament, these are the Password All-Star/All-Star finalists! introductions Now, the host of Password All-Stars, Allen Ludden! 1975 (Password): ALLEN LUDDEN: ''Hi, I'm Allen Ludden, and these are the contestants. They'll be playing today with (insert celebrity names)... and the name of the game is Password! 1979-1982: It's (more than Password, it's) Password Plus! Our guest stars... (insert celebrity names)! And here's the star of Password Plus, Allen Ludden/Bill Cullen/Tom Kennedy! 1984-1989: It's Password!... It's Super Password! Our special guests this week... (insert celebrity names). And the star of Super Password, Bert Convy! A game show where one player teams up with one celebrity to try to guess a secret password using one-word clues. 60s - 70s Game Format In the original from 1961-1974, two teams of two (consisting of one celebrity & one contestant) played Password for points. One player from each team (both celebrities or both contestants) was given the password while the home viewers saw the word on their screens (accompanied by the announcer saying, "The Password is..."). Then the clue givers gave a one-word clue to get their partners to say the password. In the ABC version, the first team got the option to pass or play. Teams alternated turns until one guesser said the password which gave the team points according to how many clues given, starting at 10 and ending with 1 (5 in the ABC run). Should the guesser on the team in control say the form of the password, the guesser got one last chance to say the exact word. Whenever an illegal clue was given, a buzzer sounded, and the guesser lost a chance to guess the password, and giving away the password by the clue givers ended the word. Partners on both teams alternated between giving & receiving, starting with the stars, then to the contestants; plus the team that trailed or lost the last password in case of a tie started a new password. The first team to reach 25 points won the game, $100 to the contestant in the CBS daytime version ($250 in the CBS nighttime version) and went on the play the Lightning Round. Jack Clark.jpg|Announcer Jack Clark sometimes stepped in and hosted in Allen Ludden’s absence. Producer Frank Wayne announced. Password60s1.jpg|Barbara Bain giving a clue. Password60s2.jpg|Brian Keith giving a clue. Password60s3.jpg|The password is... "PEP" (ding)! Password60swin.jpg|Brian's team wins! Tournament of Champions.jpg|On occasion, PASSWORD would bring back its biggest winners for a Tournament of Champions. Password70s1.jpg|From 1972, the password is... "CATERPILLAR" (ding)! Password70s2.jpg|Contestant #1 giving a clue to Jack Klugman. Password70s3.jpg|Brett Somers giving an answer. Password70swin.jpg|Jack's team wins! Lightning Round In the Lightning Round, the celebrity on the winning team had 60 seconds (one minute) to get his/her partner to say five more passwords. If the contestant can't guess the password, the celebrity can pass. Each password guessed was worth $50 meaning that the contestant can win up to $250. In the ABC version, after the main Lighting Round, the winning contestant can bet any or all of his/her winnings on one more password called the "betting word" in which the contestant now gave clues to the celebrity partner for the next 15 seconds. Later in the ABC run, the value per word was upped to $100 for a possible total of $500. 60slightninground.jpg|One word left with lots of time left. 70slightninground.jpg|Two words left with less than 45 seconds left. Bettingword.jpg|Betting Word in progress. NOTE: This contestant actually got Jack Klugman to say this word in record time. Tournament of Champions (ABC only) Every three months, the four top winners during that period would return for a quarterly contest. The winner would earn $1,000 and the right to compete in the annual Tournament of Champions. The winner of the annual contest won $5,000 and faced the previous year's champion in a best-of-seven match for $10,000. Password All-Stars/Password ('75) On November 18, 1974, the format changed to have celebrities play the game but without contestants. Six celebrities played for one whole week, all playing for charity. In this version, celebrities earned points scored by the winning team they were on. The top four celebrities returned to play Friday's game with the winning celebrity getting $5,000 plus a chance to play the Grandmaster Tournament for $25,000 more. This format was hated by fans of the show, so it was discontinued on February 21, 1975. Then the following Monday, the show reverted back to its original form, contestants and all, but the new format remained. The show was cancelled on June 27, 1975 to make room for a new charades game called Showoffs. Main Game The main game began with an elimination round with four contestants/celebrities seated across from two celebrities. The celebrities took turns giving one word clues to the players, and the first player to buzz-in with the correct password scored one point. An incorrect answer from the buzz-in player caused that player to sit out the rest of the word, and questioning about the clue after buzzing in ended the word right away. The first two players to score three passwords (two for the celebrities) won the right to play Classic Password. Classic Password was played the same as before, except that the clue giver on the first team was also given the option to double in addition to the pass/play option. Going for the double meant that the word would then be worth 20 points instead of 10; plus both clue givers got one chance to get their partners to say the word. Not only that, the game was played to 50 points. 20/20 Password In the All-Stars version, both celebrities on the winning team got 20 seconds to convey two passwords (one for each celebrity) to each other and score 20 points. The winning team's score was given to both celebrities who then became clue givers for the next elimination round. Password All-Stars PASSWORD_AS 01.jpg|Right from the start, Password All-Stars is not your mother's Password. PASSWORD AS 02.jpg|(Somewhat) classic Password being played. Points the celebrities earned moved their respective arrow across the board. Whoever's arrow was the farthest when time was called was the champion. PASSWORD_AS 03.jpg|A clue about to be given. It just isn't the same without the announcer whispering it to the home audience. PASSWORD_AS 04.jpg|The occasional point tally. PASSWORD_AS 06.jpg|The Password All-Stars 20/20 Round being played. PASSWORD_AS 05.jpg|Time's up. Guess who won. Password '75 PASSWORD_75 01.jpg|Password '75 isn't your mother's Password, either. PASSWORD_75 02.jpg|Celebrity guests Sam Melville and Kate Jackson giving the clue to the four contestants in the elimination round. PASSWORD_75 03.jpg|The four contestants in the elimination round. PASSWORD_75 04.jpg|Be sure not to let that rising arrow hit you in the face. PASSWORD_75 05.jpg|Classic Password ('75) being played. Big Money Lightning Round When the show reverted back to having contestants, a new and more richer Lighting Round was played. The Big Money Lightning Round was now a three-level game. On each level, the celebrity had 30 seconds to get his/her partner to say three passwords. On the first two levels, each password guessed was worth money, and getting all three won extra money for every second leftover. The contestant must guess at least one password to go to the next level, and not getting any passwords right ended the round automatically. *'Level 1' - Each word was worth $25. Getting all three earned $75 plus an additional $5 for the time leftover. *'Level 2' - Each word was worth the total amount of money won on the first level. Getting all three earned an additional $10 for the time leftover. *'Level 3' - The celebrity had another 30 seconds to get his/her partner to say the final three passwords. If the contestant did get all three he/she won ten times the cash won from both levels, but not getting all three still kept the money won from both levels. After the Big Money Lightning Round, the winning contestant along with the contestant he/she defeated in the main game played another elimination round with two new challengers. PASSWORD_75 06.jpg|The Big Money Lightning round being played. PASSWORD_75 07.jpg|A win with one second left, even with confusion on the third clue. PASSWORD_75 08.jpg|A loss with Betty White giving the clues to a contestant. Password Plus/Super Password From 1979 to 1989, NBC aired two new Password series in which teams not only tried to guess passwords, but also tried solve puzzles for money. Winning teams had a chance to win even more money by guessing ten more passwords arranged in alphabetical order. Main Game In the main game, contestants & celebrities solved puzzles with five clues each. They earned a chance to solve the puzzle by playing Password, and the passwords were the clues to the puzzles. A password was given to the clue givers, and had a limited number of chances to get their partners to say the word. Each time the guesser said the password, the password became a clue and it appeared on a puzzle board; plus the guesser had a chance to solve the puzzle. If the password was given away by the clue giver, the right to solve the puzzle automatically went to the opposing guesser. Failure to solve the puzzle meant that another password/clue was played. If the guesser failed to solve the puzzle after five clues, the clue givers helped out by guessing the puzzle themselves. If the puzzle was missed entirely, another puzzle was played for the same amount. The first team to solve the puzzle won money, and meeting a certain goal won the game and a chance to win more money. Password Plus When the clue was given to the clue givers, the first clue giver had the same pass/play option from the ABC version. Not making the decision in time gave the opposing clue giver two clues instead of one. The teams had six chances (three clues for each giver) to get their partners to say the clue. Forms of the word were always accepted. The first guesser to get the password won a chance to solve the puzzle; solving the puzzle won the round and the money attached to the puzzle, but not solving the puzzle meant another clue was played in the same manner with the team who lost the last password getting the option. If the guesser who won the last password did not solve the puzzle after the fifth clue, the clue giver was given a chance to solve the puzzle. In later episodes certain changes were made: both teams had two chances each for a total of four, in subsequent clues, the pass/play option went to the team that won the last password, opposites were now considered illegal clues. When the show started, the first two rounds were worth $100, and the next two were worth $200, with $300 needed to win the game. Later, a third $100 round was added, and after that round, the contestants traded celebrity partners by walking in front of the playing area (a common feature from the original); that's when the $200 puzzle rounds started, and the first team to reach $500 won the game. Password Portion Passwordplusdesk.jpg|The password is... "ALADDIN" (ding)! NOTE: This version didn't have that phrase. Passwordplusuclue1.jpg|Elizabeth Montgomery, Samantha Stevens herself, giving a clue. Passwordplusuclue2.jpg|Future Super Password host Bert Convy giving a clue. pppuzzle.jpg|Here's The Plus. The word goes on the puzzle. Password Puzzle Passwordpluspuzzle1.jpg|The first look of the puzzle board from the first week. Passwordpluspuzzle2.jpg|Liz Montgomery got this in two clues. NOTE: In the first show, the remaining clues would not be revealed when a puzzle is solved. Passwordpluspuzzle3.jpg|The puzzle board with the extra neon lighting. Could it be Scott Weinger or Arabian Nights? Passwordpluspuzzle4.jpg|No, it's Las Vegas! Bert Convy solved it in just one clue, a rare but exciting feat. Password Plus Puzzle Board 3.jpg|The look of the puzzle board for the rest of the run. Still using Slides. Passwordpluspuzzle5.jpg|The look of the puzzle board for the rest of the run. Now using cards. Passwordpluspuzzle6.jpg|Nobody solved that puzzle. Whenever that happened, the host would ask the audience to tell what it was. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.jpg|The longest word ever used as a password or an answer: thank goodness for two lines of text (and the hyphen)! The Final Password Puzzle.JPG|This was the final puzzle ever played. Tom Poston got it in just two clues! Super Password Gameplay was the same as Password Plus, except the pass/play option was dropped, and the "no opposites" rule was lifted. Plus, if the team that won the last password couldn't solve the puzzle, the opposing team had a chance to solve it. Also (starting in 1986), the famous phrase "The password is..." was reinstated (it was lifted at the start of the All-Stars version). It also revived the "last chance to guess" rule whenever a guesser gave a form of the word. Each puzzle was worth $100 more than the previous, starting with $100, and ending with $400. After the second puzzle (the $200 puzzle) the team that solved that puzzle won the right to play the Cashword game. This was where the celebrity gave up to three clues, to get the contestant to say the Cashword. Guessing the right Cashword won a cash jackpot which started at $1,000 and grew by that amount until won, with the highest being $12,000. After the Cashword, the contestants traded celebrity partners by walking in front of the playing area. The first team to reach $500 or more won the game. Password Portion Superpassworddesk.jpg|The password is... "CRUDE" (ding)! Superpasswordclue1.jpg|Pat Sajak giving a clue. Superpasswordclue2.jpg|Sally Struthers giving a clue. Password Puzzle X-RAY.jpg|The first SUPER PASSWORD puzzle. Superpasswordpuzzle1.jpg|For the first two weeks, the top door concealing the puzzle's solution is the same as the clue doors. Superpasswordpuzzle2.jpg|Howard Hughes was certainly all those things. The contestant that day got this in one clue. Superpasswordpuzzle3.jpg|Here's another one, this time with the more familiar Super Password door. Could it be JR Ewing on a really bad day? Superpasswordpuzzle4.jpg|Nope, it's 36th president Lyndon Baines Johnson, LBJ for short. SUP_PSWD 01.jpg|Super Password was known for its many gaffes, either by Bert, the celebrities or Tom, the game board operator. This is one of them, as a different clue other than the one next in line which was supposed to be revealed appears. ---- In either version, the winning team got to play a bonus round for more money. Bonus Round In the bonus round (called Alphabetics in Password Plus, and The Super Password End Game in Super Password), the winning contestant was shown 10 letters which were all initials to 10 passwords and in alphabetical order. The celebrity's job was to give a series of one word clues to the contestant, and if the contestant guessed the word, he/she won $100 and advanced to the next word beginning with the next letter. If the contestant can't guess the word, the celebrity can pass that word and may return to it with time left. Getting all ten words in 60 seconds or less won a cash jackpot. Alphabetics In the Alphabetics round during the Password Plus years, if the contestant got all ten in 60 seconds, he/she won $5,000 minus $1,000 for each illegal clue given. In later shows, the jackpot was now progressive; it started at $5,000 and grew by that amount for every Alphabetics game not won with a maximum of $50,000 (the highest won was $35,000), and illegal clues diminished the jackpot by 20% ($2,500 for a brief period). When the show started, the board in which Alphabetics was played on was located at the entrance come through by the celebrities and the host; later the board was moved to a wall on the side of the entrance so it wouldn't be in the way of the show's logo that closed the entrance. After each Alphabetics game, the winning contestant played a new game with the other celebrity, later the winning contestant had to stay with the current celebrity until the third $100 round. Winning players stayed on the show till they won seven times in a row. Alphabetics1.jpg|A playing of Alphabetics from the first show. NOTE: Though not pictured here, Liz would hold up five fingers in giving the clue "five"; that's a no-no. It wouldn't have mattered anyway since this contestant didn't make it. Alphabetics2.jpg|Here's another playing but with the entrance in the background. Alphabetics3.jpg|This contestant is halfway to $35,000, the largest jackpot in Password Plus history. Alphabeticsboard1.jpg|Here's the first Alphabetics board from the first week. Alphabeticsset1.jpg|The problem with this board is that it blocks the show's logo/entrance gate. Alphabeticsboard2.jpg|Here's the second Alphabetics board from Christmas Eve 1979. Alphabeticsset2.jpg|The great thing about this board is that it's placed on a wall on the side of the entrance; so now the logo/gate is now in plain view. Strikeout.jpg|This is equivalent to a bust in the Money Cards. The NBC Claxon should have blared here, but the normal buzzer sounded instead. Super Password End Game In the Super Password End Game in the Super Password era, getting all ten in 60 seconds won the jackpot which still started at $5,000 and grew by that amount for every bonus round not won, and illegal clues surrendered the chance at the jackpot. There was no max jackpot in this version, the highest of which was $55,000 (won twice); also won on three occasions was $50,000, the second highest jackpot. Winning players stayed on the show till they won five games in a row. Spendgameset1.jpg|The Super Password End Game Set Spendgameset2.jpg|The Super Password End Game Set with the neon Super Password logo on a blue background as do the tote board. Spendgame1.jpg|A playing of the end game. Spendgame2.jpg|Another playing, this time the split screen of the winning team and the set darkened. This contestant is one away from winning $50,000, the second highest jackpot in Super Password history. Spendgame3.jpg|Here's one more playing, this one is from the final episode from 1989. Spendgame4.jpg|Towards the end of the run, chyron graphics of the jackpot amount flashed on the screen upon an end game win. Natalie & Bert Hug.jpg|PASSWORD’s biggest all-time winner, Natalie Steele, hugs SUPER PASSWORD host Bert Convy after winning the bonus round in the 1985 Tournament of Champions. She finished with $106,000. Million Dollar Password On June 1, 2008, CBS brought back Password in a new million dollar format. Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? host Regis Philbin (who was a celebrity player in Password Plus) emceed the new version. Main Game (Elimination Game) Two teams of two (consisting of one contestant & one celebrity), played the game which was now in a Pyramid-like format. Each team had 30 seconds to get five passwords correctly with each one scoring one point. On each word, the clue giver can give as many one word clues as they can, but they must wait for the guesser to answer or the word is disqualified. As soon as the guesser gets the right word or if the giver passes, the team moved on to the next word (upon passing, the team can come back to the passed word(s) if & when time permits, but giving an illegal clue in addition the rule above disqualified that word). The celebrities gave clues in the first round, and the contestants gave clues in the second round. The game was played in two halves, and after the first half, the contestants switched partners for the final half. After the second half, the team with the most points went on to play the Million Dollar Password round. If there was a tie at the end of the fourth round, the teams played a tie-breaker in Classic Password mode. In the Classic Password tie-breaker, the teams alternated turns with the contestants giving and the celebrities receiving until one team got the password and winning the game. Million Dollar Password In the Million Dollar round, the winning contestant partnered with the celebrity who scored the most points with that contestant (or the last celebrity partnered in case of a tie) faced a six-level money ladder. To start, the contestant opted to either give or receive (more contestants wanted to give) throughout the round. Then on each level, the giver had 90 seconds to get his/her partner to say five out of a set number of words. On each word, the giver must give no more than three clues to his/her partner; using up all three clues, passing, or giving illegal clues threw out the word, and of course guessing the right word won that word. Getting five passwords in 90 seconds won money attached to that level and moved up to the next level with one word less than the previous level. Running out of time or not having enough words to get to five ended the game. Here how the money ladder went: Losing on the first or second level won nothing for the contestant. Winning the second (and/or fifth levels in season 2) not only won the money, but also guaranteed the contestant that amount of money. After each completed level, the contestant can either stop and take the money or continue playing for the million. If the contestant did make it to top two levels, he/she was shown the passwords at the start before making a decision. In the first season on the fifth ($250,000) level, the giver was shown the first five passwords, and in the second season, he/she was shown all six. Ochi.png|When the final buzzer sounded on the $25,000 level, poor Ochi Scobie was devastated. She was the first (and only) contestant to win zero! Music 1961 - "Holiday Jaunt" by Kurt Rehfield 1963 - "You Know the Password" by Bob Cobert 1971 - "The Fun of It" by Edd Kalehoff 1974 - "Bicentennial Funk" by Charles Fox for Score Productions 1979 (Plus) - "Not Enough Disco Inferno" by Michel Camilo & Walt Levinsky for Score Productions 1984 (Super) - "Stardust" by Score Productions 2008 (Million Dollar) - Unknown Inventors Bob Stewart, Mark Goodson & Bill Todman Taglines "Until next time, this is Allen Ludden saying the password for today is (insert password & saying). So long. See you tomorrow/Monday, I hope." - Allen Ludden, Password (1961-1967, 1971-1975) "Until next time, this is Allen Ludden saying the password today came from (insert home viewer's name) is (insert password & saying). Think about it. See ya tomorrow/Monday." - Allen Ludden, Password Plus (1979-1981) Links Josh Rebich's Password Page Password Rules @ Loogslair.net ABC Password Fan Site Password Plus Fan Site Super Password Fan Site The Super Password Page @ Bertconvy.net (archived) Official Site for Million Dollar Password YouTube Videos The Biggest Alphabetics Win of all ($35,000) The Biggest Super Password End Game Win of all ($55,000) Category:Word Games Category:Puzzle Category:Big Prize Category:Long-Running Category:NBC shows Category:CBS shows Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Goodson-Todman Productions